


Hell is Us

by deathandelirium



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Loves You, Dean Winchester Has a Heart, F/M, I Love Lucifer (Supernatural), Non-Graphic Smut, References to Supernatural (TV), Season/Series 05, and you'll break it, cannon divergencies, don't hate me for this fic, lucifer is my life and joy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathandelirium/pseuds/deathandelirium
Summary: (Ok i am re-watching season 5 cuz is my favorite and this idea popped up)You and Dean have history, a Hell history.Since all hell broke loose you are free and went after the hunter.Can you help them with the Apocalypse? Is this really love?There is love in the end of days?Or you had a specific reason to come after Dean?He surely seems happy to see you
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You, Lucifer (Supernatural) & Reader, Lucifer/You, Sam Winchester/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Lazarus Rising

**Author's Note:**

> Hi sweets, I hope you enjoy this silly idea that came to my stupid brain.  
> It's gonna be maybe a 3 chapter fic, but i wanted to post the first part soon, so i can see how you like it.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean saw you after a long time, after he thought he'd never see you again.

You met Dean Winchester in Hell, being there what it felt like an eternity before him, you teach him the tortures, teach him the ways around. When he vanished you were almost...happy for him.

When the last seal was broken and the gates of Hell opened up, you managed to escape. The world was so different from when you were alive. It took you days to found out where the Winchesters were – demon network was not at its best right now.

You knocked at the door, hurt, tired. It was strange to have a real body again after all this time. _“I hope you’re in there Winchester”_. The sound of the lock being open made you fix yourself a bit. How did you look for an eternity in Hell?

“It was about time what is this burg….” The man stopped when he sees you. Shock in his eyes.

“Hi Dean…” your voice fails as he crushes you in his arms, his breathing is heavy and uneven.

“Dean who is…. Hi?” Sam stopped, Dean was now letting you out and you could swear he was cleaning some tears.

“Sam, this is (Y/N) … we… we met in Hell” Dean was now open up the door completely so you could come in. “She’s the reason I hold up so long actually... how did you find me?” that cheeky smile to you. Sam figured it must be really big of a deal, Dean never talked about Hell.

“Demons talk, Dean and part of them still scared of me.” Dean scoffed a laugh.

“You were a torturer too?” Sam seemed really, really confused.

“Ahm.. the best actually, kicked my ass more times than I remember” Dean offered you a beer, that you gladly accepted.

“So you are a demon?” Sam again, you took a sip of the beer. Dean also didn’t know about your life, it seemed pointless to talk about it in Hell.

“Yes and no. There’s no way you live in Hell so long and don’t become one” Dean agreed, pain in his eyes “I was a hunter, back on the 17th century… then there were the witch trials…People saw me with ancient manuscripts, hex bags, poisons, I’d as well be a witch… And the actual witches got away with it, by the way” you raised your brow, noticing Sam had even more questions.

“A female hunter on the 17th century, wow… that’s… impressive, I assume it was not an easy job for a woman back then…” He clearly did not believe you. You got up from the chair you were sitting, your hand caressing Dean’s arm. They did not see it happening, you twisted Dean’s arm back, while tangle your legs around his neck and brought him down, sitting on his chest, each thigh one side of his head.

“Oh baby I sure missed you…” the man was full of his ego even when you were beating his ass up.

“Ok, you can beat my bother, which I am not sure he _opposed_ … “ Sam made a weird face while Dean mumbled a ‘not at all sweetheart’ while getting up “But we are talking about Lucifer here…”

“Sam we need all the help we can get” Dean was serious again.

“Yeah I know, but from a demon? Are you sure Dean?”

“She’s as much as a demon as I am, Sammy. And who are you to say?” Sam gave up on a breathe, his arms thrown in the air.

“Okay, Dean. You have it your way” Sam was on his way to the door, getting his jacket “I’m going for a walk”

“Sorry about this” Dean turn to you

“Dean, I don’t wanna bring you any problems I can go…” Your voice was hesitant “… I just, I didn’t think of anyone else” the guy was shaking his head while walked you again to the chair you were before.

“Sam can be a pain in the ass sometimes, don’t sweat about it” he was holding your hands on his “I can’t believe you’re here…” his voice was now soft and low. “I missed you”

“I missed you too, Dean” you could swear you saw him blush, and the silence fell between you two. It was weird and familiar at the same time.

“You might be starving, when was the last time you ate?” He asked, getting up from the table

“Hm.. 300 something years ago?” You laughed at his face

“Oh baby I’m about to blow your mind with a thing called Cheeseburger” he winked, picking up menus.

While Dean got you both food you took a shower. He had borrowed you some clothes, they were warm and smell like him. You felt comfortable.

“C’mere girl, this is the real deal” he was holding the burgers and some beers, you accepted the food from his hand and seat by his side on the small couch, watching TV.

“It’s so different viewing these things from the first time here” you pointed to the TV as took a bite of your sandwich and moan “Shit this is good” again the cocky grin to you.

“Told ya….” Dean smiled looking at you eat, the TV forgotten.

“What?” you asked noticing his eyes still on you, the rest of his burger forgotten.

“You’re even more beautiful on this level, you know that?” again the low voice, coming from his chest while he fixed a piece of your hair behind your ear. You could feel the heat in your stomach crippling up to your cheeks.

“Dean… I… “ he was intoxicating “.. oh hell” it was stupid to fight the desire. Your lips met his in a rough manner, his arms exploring your body while pulled you close.

“Oh God, I missed you so much (Y/N), I missed your body under mine” he growled in your ear and you felt yourself melt, his calloused hands working on removing your shirt.

“Your brother is about to come back anytime Dean, we shouldn’t… ” It was getting hard to not give in to temptation.

“Don’t worry about it, babe” He knew exactly where and how to touch you, his hands getting to the sides of your breasts going for your nipples while his mouth works on your neck and collarbones. Your hands went for his hair, pulling softly as he pushed you on the couch, towering you.

The kisses heat up and both of you were a sweating mess, soon your clothes were on the ground. Dean left a trail of kisses on your stomach, hearing your moans was an addiction to him.

“Still want to stop, sweetheart?” he smirked at you, going back near your lips.

“Don’t you dare, Winchester” you smiled pulling him down for a kiss again.

“Yeah, baby you want this?” Dean moved his hips along with yours, making you moan again.

“Just fuck me, Winchester!” you were a winning mess, and Dean loved it.

____________________________________________

Dean was sleeping soundly his arm around your waist, you got up as silently as you could, getting dressed and getting out of the room. Sam still hadn’t returned.

You walked a few steps behind the motel, it was silent and dark except for the lights from the streets. It took only a moment before you felt the powerful presence behind you. The beautiful fallen archangel lays his eyes on you with a smile.

“My love…” you said holding his hands and kissing them, Lucifer cup your face with his hands, you close your eyes leaning in for the touch.

“My beautiful child, my sweet love, how’s everything going?” you opened your eyes again, looking up to him.

“Sam is ….uneasy, but Dean was so thrilled to see me he didn’t even think twice” you smirked, Lucifer leans down to soft kiss you, his hand found its way to your throat, holding you in place.

“You slept with him…”Lucifer smelled your skin “... remember who you belong to” he flashed his eyes red, making you feel weak on the knees.

“Occupational hazard, my love… “ you smirked at your Master, making him lean down to kiss you again, this time deepening the kiss and biting your lip until he drew blood out of you.

“I can’t blame him, you taste so good” Lucifer licked your blood. “Remember what you have to do, pet. Don’t let me down”

“Never, never.” how could he think that? You lived for him. Your eyes try to show all the devotion you had, and kissed his hands again.

“Good.” Lucifer’s hands went to your hair again, petting you. “Go, I’ll be watching”

“I’ll be praying for you every day” you said before he kissed you one last time. You watched Lucifer disappear and composed yourself again, before going back to the room you were with the Winchesters

“(Y/N)…? “Sam was coming back just the moment he saw you and looked curious at the fact that you were outside the room this late at night. “Something wrong?”

“Sam! No, I was just… I couldn’t sleep” He gave you his puppy eyes, sympathetic. “Hell is… “ you gesticulated pointing your own mind and he agreed.

“Look, I’m sorry if I was rude before, it’s just… this whole Apocalypse thing and all I did.” Sam was trying to make some sense, you kept your eyes on him. “What I’m trying to say is… if Dean trusts you, I trust you too” the younger Winchester finally said, smiling at you.

“Thank Sam” you gave him a smile back before going back to the room, Sam followed.

_Praise Lucifer._


	2. Foreigner's God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little throwback on how you and Lucifer met in Hell, way before Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the events on this chapter happen waaaaaaaaaaaaay before, i just thought i'd be nice to get into reader x lucifer relationship and how it 
> 
> maybe i could make this a little longer, im not sure. 
> 
> ps: The parts in italic are actually quoting the writer Mark Twain.

After what it felt like a millennium in Hell, your fighting abilities were at its peak, you quickly grew within Hell’s Army as one of the General's. It was your way to deal with it, the only way you always knew, to fight.

When you were assigned the cage by Azazel - your superior, you try not to show surprise, just receiving the orders. You knew who was in the cage, you knew what happened to most of the responsible for the subject’s keeping.

Even being a rebellious, cast away being, Lucifer is still an archangel, he was more powerful than any other being in Hell and Earth. You’ve seen demons take their own lives for good because of Lucifer’s cruel mind games. You’ve seen worse.

Still, he was your job, your prisoner now. Azazel guided you to the room where the cage was, giving you the keys.

“I trust you know the drill, my dear” Azazel smiled before leaving you to the room.

“You are new” the soothing voice came from behind the bars, you could feel the eyes on you. You didn’t bother to look, it was a job, he was your prisoner… that was the way he’d win the others over, he was just another clever devil. “ What’s your name, pet?” Lucifer was now getting up, quite interested in his new keeper

“Silence, prisoner” your reply was sharp, making his chest hold a laugh

“Oh you’re a feisty one, I see” You could feel his eyes on you while you sharpened the knives. “that one, that… that one is my favorite” Lucifer pointed a knife on your right, making you look up at him, who winked at you.

"Do not try me, devil " as you demanded, Lucifer would just look at you, that fire on his eyes. The fire to take down the whole creation, still taking his tortures one after another, just moans falling from his lips. Day after day and it became weeks, and months, and years. Time was different in Hell.

During one of the days with him, you suddenly remember when you walked the Earth, and how you learned about Lucifer, how wrong they were… The archangel noticed as you held back a sad laugh, your memories playing in your head again.

“Good to know I amuse you, darling” he spit a bit of blood on the floor, lifting his bruised face up to you.

“They are all so wrong about you… about what makes you special… ” you sit on a wooden stool, front to him, cleaning your blade with a stained rag, he fixed his posture, holding onto the chains keeping him, his puzzled expression at your face “ _… but who prays for Satan? Who, in centuries, has had the common humanity to pray for the one sinner that needed it most?_ ” you smirked at him, who was taken by surprise when you lifted his face, cleaning the blood with care. “I’ve been here for so long… you’ve been beaten, broken, abused and took it all like you deserved, I’m not a fool… ” again his face fell down, finally showing how tired he was. You cupped his face with one of your hands “No one ever heard your side of the story, all we knew was the verdict, no questions asked… And from who? God? What God ever did for us? I died burning as a witch for doing God’s work…” the fire and anger in your voice made Lucifer smirk, you could feel his power radiating from his broken body.

“Sympathy for the Devil, love?” his breath was cold, but tempting near you. You keep on cleaning his wounds, carefully.

“I always wondered about Satan… a friendly feeling… _Of course, that is ancestral; it must be in the blood, for I could not have originated it .”_ You laughed lightly, Lucifer more and more puzzled by your words. _“ It is a thing we ought to be willing to do for anyone who is under a cloud. We may not pay him reverence, for that would be indiscreet, but we can at least respect his talents_.” You winked at him at last, losing the grip of his chains before leaving the room.

_____________________________________

"What happened to your wings?" you asked, Lucifer didn't notice you were already back, he took the opportunity to stretch them out.

"An eternity on a cage, love" his smirk was now sad, not sassy and flirty like you were used to. Now you saw a pair of wings that you imaged were originally pearl white, majestic even though were covered in ash and dry blood. You took the same old rag, soaked in water, and went for the feathers, lightly starting to brush them. Lucifer shrugged, making you smile when he bit his lip and looked at you.

“I didn’t… I mean, I thought you’d like them clean ” he took a deep breath, only shaking his head, you took as a sign to go on.

Lucifer’s wings were incredibly warm for someone so cold, and soft. Apart from the ones near the ground, burnt and scattered, smelling like sulfur, the others remind you of the sun. Touching them was like being under the sun on a cold day. It reminds you of being alive. Your calloused hands tried its best to be soft, caring, working it was on pulling the old broken feathers out so new ones could grow, cleaning and just pretty much caressing the archangel's wings, you didn’t notice you were both in such highs from the pleasure of doing so until Lucifer let out a louder growl, almost primal, as you met a particularly hard spot near the shoulders. “I’m sorry they were…”

“No…” we growled again, his face down but you could see a light blush “don’t stop, please” you realized what was happening, a delicious new form of torture…

Your hands firmly took a grip on the feathers, pulling just enough. Lucifer moaned louder and you calmed him by cleaning the feathers again. Soon you were now front to him, slowly caressing and cleaning the soft material. The blonde man’s head was now pushed back, biting his lips, eyes slightly open.

“Oh Luci, we’re gonna have so much **fun** …”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know in the comments if you'd like more of this meeting lucifer throwback or just want to go back to Dean. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> any mistakes are my own


	3. Know Thy Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How you met Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've been away for so long! I wrote some other stuff and then i was kinda sick.  
> Hope you enjoy this little throwback of how you and Dean met in hell. 
> 
> also smut cuz its quarantine times and im a horny mf

When Dean was sent to Hell, you were sure to take him under your watch. All the time before spent with Lucifer, you were now completely in love with the Fallen Archangel. You knew who Dean Winchester was, you knew his family soft spot, and took advantage of it.

“Listen, you better be a quick learner” you flashed him a crooked smile, Dean was still beaten from the last tortures.

“Why is that sweetheart ?” you threw him a combat knife. Holding one to yourself.

“You learn, you do better, you trade places” as you said so as you signaled him to stand, starting to fight him. The guy was actually good. A few strikes passed by without you finding any leverage you could take on his fighting posture.

“The tortured become the torturer around here?” he scoffed a laugh, trying to hold you against a brick wall, knife on your neck.

“ More or less” You could feel his body pinning you, you combat knife still in your right hand, you lowered it down slowly. “Survival of the fittest, big boy” your cheeky smile was a mystery to him until you craved your knife on the side of his body, making him fall on his knees. “Never trust anyone here, never think you have an advantage. It’s Hell. We will bite back” you offered Dean your hand, which he took it, getting up holding his sides.

“Clearly I can’t trust you on a fair fight” he sits down again.

“I’m teaching you this, you should thank me…” you grabbed a few things for a spell that’d fix him up. Dean was now growling trying to stop the bleeding. A few moments later and Latin spelled he was good as new. You smiled at his confused face “You’re welcome”

“So what are you? Hell’s HR?” Dean came closer to you again as you were aligning your trusty knives. Clearly, you did no t understand his point “Recruiting m e to be the new Guantanamoron on these parts…” You lift your eyes to him now, his green ones piercing into yours.

“You’re good at this… “ you stopped before saying killing “I just thought you’d like to not be ripped apart for a change” Dean held your arm as you gave your back to him, making you look at it. “Let me go, Winchester”

“How do you know who I am and what I am good at?” he let your arm go, his look at you powerful enough to keep you steady.

“Everyone knows who you are.” you let it out, not breaking the eye contact “ Hunter solidarity” you smile ironically, freeing yourself from his grip, he came after you again.

“ You were… I mean, you were a hunter?” he stopped in front of you, looking for your eyes “how did you end up here?”

“How did you?” you raised your brow to him, who fixed himself

“Deal…to save my brother I… well, they didn’t give me 10 years” his sad smile was heartbreaking. You nodded, leaning against a table.

“Witch Trials, Salem… I was a hunter back then, a witch, a real one, killed my sister and her baby. “ You stop to breathe, trying to recall your story “I got her, but they found my stuff…. Hunter’s kebab…” you smiled. Dean seemed… _sad_ , for you. “I guess God really doesn’t care about us after all…” you shrugged.

“I’m sorry” Dean said, holding you again. You nod your head going back to your torture materials.

“The best you can do is learn what I can teach you, Winchester” you smiled again, handing him an ax this time. “Again” This time you two fought almost equally, he even managed to knock you out a few times, until the moment you were straddling him, ax against the pulsing point on his neck. “You let your guard down too easy”

“ Only for pretty girls” he smirked, his hands going for your hips and you pressing the ax harder against him, but not hurting.

“I could rip your head off” your lips were now closer to his, on a smile. Dean’s eyes fixed on yours as you felt his body respond.

“Then I could say I literally lost my head over you?” he tried, and you had to hold a laugh before putting the ax aside and kissing him, your tongue going for his mouth already open for you.

Like in battle, the kiss was a fight for power. Dean’s hands found your sides and your butt as you started to move on him, his growls and strong hands making you lose focus. A moment’s later your clothes were thrown aside and Dean took the opportunity to top you, his eyes traveling down your body while he bit his lower lip.

You pulled him down for a kiss again and he started to kiss your neck, one hand on your nipple while the other held you up. You were melting on his hands and the bastard knew it.

“Who let the guard down now, babygirl?” his rough voice near your earlobe made you tremble under his touch, his hand going down along with his mouth, leaving open mouth kisses. You lost it on the moment he saw how wet you were and looked at you, those devilish delicious eyes before he came with his face just close enough to lightly touch you.

When his tongue found your center you could scream, his hands were now holding your hips down and he was devouring you, fueled by your moans and growls. Suddenly he stopped, looking at you again

“I can be a torturer too “ he smiles, going for your lips again, barely touching your center with his hips

“Fuck Winchester, Fuck me” you breathed as he started to roll his hips lazily against you, you knew you wouldn’t see the end of his cocky grin now, not even when hell froze over, but now thinking was something you could not do.

Dean took off his pants which he still had on and slowly aligned himself in you, rolling his hips again. You hold him closer and moaned as he entered you, feeling so good. The movements started slow, but in a matter of seconds, they became rough and needy, your nails on Dean’s back, his hands firmly holding your thigh. You felt an orgasm approaching you and before you said anything he noticed your walls clenching, your nails deeper on his back, drawing blood.

“That’s good, babygirl, keep going” he pulled you and put you on all fours taking you from behind a warning. Your words died in your throat as he pulled you against his chest and choked you, still, hips hitting you hard and needy, his growls in your ear, biting your neck “You can do that one more time with me baby, uh” his breathes erratic, and you felt his other hand on your clit, firm and steady movements “Hell, you feel so good I could do this forever” again hard thrust inside you , almost making you fall over. You were close again

“Dean I… “ you managed to breath out before a loud moan, his last erratic thrusts were all you needed you put you over the edge, his hand stronger in your throat.

You laid down for a few moments on the floor with him, looking at his wear out face, that cocky grin still there.

“If that’s your type of torture I’m in for a treat, sweetheart” he looked at you again, making you roll your eyes.

“We should go… Others can come over and I’m guessing you don’t want them changing you to Alestair, right?” you smirked at him, getting your clothes.

“Only if he has an ass like this” Dean was still smiling like a silly boy when you left the room.

_____________________________________________

“He’s easier than I thought” you said, getting into the dark room. Red eyes glowed in the dark

“Careful now, pet, there’s a reason my father picked these hairless apes” Lucifer came from the corner he was sitting

“Still, you created all this. You are our God, not your father” you kissed his hands, making him caress your hair lightly.

“I like the way you think….” he picked you up, bridal style. “Now, let’s get you rid of the Winchester stink” you held the blonde archangel by the neck, nuzzling against his cold skin.

“I love you, Lucifer” you whispered, barely to yourself.

“ **I know, pet**.” and you felt his grace on you before you fell asleep.


End file.
